Truth About Yubel
by Ability King KK
Summary: Jaden finds out some interesting things about Yubel.  Edited and fixed.


**Takes place in the manga-verse, but has some stuff from the animé.**

**-:-**

At the Slifer Dorms, Jaden Yuki was having a friendly duel with his best friend Syrus Truesdale, with his other friend, Jesse Anderson watching on. They were neck and neck, but Jaden played one last move, winning the duel.

"Aw man, I thought I could have finally beat you, Aniki!"

"Don't worry, Syrus. You'll win someday!" said Jaden with a grin.

"Oi, it's my turn now!" exclaimed the Scandinavian boy as he took out his insect deck.

Before they could start their duel, the door burst open and in walked a young boy of thirteen years. He had black hair tied into a small ponytail and spiky bangs. On the sides of his head, the hair was green in strips going straight starting from his temples and ended close to the crown in three spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He wore a pair of green khaki shorts, black sneakers, and a white dress short-sleeved shirt that had two tails like a tuxedo coat. Lastly, hanging on his side by a chain, which also acted as a belt, was a sword in a sheath.

"Oi, Koichi! Here to see me beat Jaden in a duel?" asked Jesse, only to receive a punch to the arm from the Slifer King.

"Not really. I came here 'cause I found something interesting," said Koichi as he pulled out a book that appeared to be about demons.

"No offense, Koichi, but what could be in that book about demons?" asked Jaden.

Koichi ignored the question and opened the book to a section on a demon that went by the name Yubel. One of the pictures in the section is what grabbed the attention of the three duelists.

"That guy looks like Jaden!" exclaimed Syrus, pointing to a picture of a young boy.

"Indeed. That's what I wanted to show you," said Koichi. "Apparently, that boy was a prince of a ancient civilization and Yubel was his guardian."

"Whose this guy?" asked Jaden, pointing at a picture of a man.

"That would be Yubel before becoming a demon," replied Koichi.

"So Yubel was a human? That would make her a half-demon, right?" questioned Jesse.

"Normally, yes, but according to legend, he became a full-demon so he could protect the prince more easily."

"That's dedication for you," said Jaden.

"That would be a good thing if it didn't turn out creepy," said Koichi. Getting confused looks from the other three, he continued. "When Yubel went from human to demon, he also went from man to woman."

All was silent as Jaden, Syrus, and Jesse gave Koichi a look that said 'you're joking, right?' Jesse was the first to speak up.

"So…she's like a tranny now?"

"More like a hermaphrodite if you go buy the pictures," said Koichi. He turned to a page that showed Yubel's demonic form, which showed that half her body had masculine muscles, while the other half had feminine curves.

"That's messed up," stated the Scandinavian boy. Jaden and Syrus nodded in agreement.

"To make things even more creepy, legend has it that Yubel gained feelings for the prince after her transformation," said the young swordsman. "And since Yubel was technically a man first, that would technically make the pairing of her and the prince yaoi if they were part of a work of fiction."

Jaden blanched at that. "The prince didn't return the feelings, did he?"

"More of the legend states that the prince died before Yubel could find out, but I doubt he did as other pieces of this say that the prince was in love with a princess of another kingdom," answered Koichi, showing a picture of the princess, who had long black hair that reached the small of her back and bright green eyes.

"How creepy would it be if there was a duel card of Yubel? I mean, most cards are based off of legends and myths," said Jesse, giving off a shudder.

"We can only hope that Industrial Illusions doesn't find out about this then," sighed Koichi.

"All this talk about demons is staring to get really creepy. Can we do something else?" asked Syrus.

"I say we go find the others and hang out with them. That could get our minds off this," said Jaden with a grin.

The others nodded in agreement and left the Slifer Dorms to look for their friends. In silent agreement, the four kept the story of Yubel a secret between them, never to speak of it again.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Sometimes logic is a good thing. Hopefully, showing the logic on why Jaden x Yubel can't work romantically will stop **_**certain people**_** from going to non-Jaden x Yubel fics and telling the writers of those fics that they're wrong. I mean Jaden really can't do anything with a **_**duel spirit stuck in his body**_**, like have a family one-day for example. Jaden might not be the smartest guy when it comes to relationships, but he has to be smart enough to know he'd have to be with an actual physical girl to do that.**

**I own Koichi Kasuchi and his world, Janpu. If anyone wishes to know more about him, read some of my other Shonen Jump fics, especially the Jump Stars series and my crossover fics.**


End file.
